


Haikus of Pennywise

by theadventurouswriter



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Haiku, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadventurouswriter/pseuds/theadventurouswriter
Summary: Just a collection of haikus about Pennywise, the Losers Club and the Bowers Gang. I'm shite at this but I can make this work lmao.





	1. Bill

It wanted to have Bill.  
Henry Bowers had Bill instead of It.  
Bill didn’t have a choice.  



	2. SS Georgie

The boat had sailed by.  
Blue eyes peaked out from the sewer.  
Do you want it back?


	3. The Balloon

Bill made Georgie a boat.  
Pennywise said hi to Georgie later on.   
Then a red balloon appeared.


	4. The Placebo Puffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope everyone is doing well, I'm now taking requests from any of you guys to do a Haiku based on your favourite characters from It. To do so, just chuck a comment and I'll reply to you as soon as possible. Cheers, H.

The puffer was a placebo.  
It didn’t stop Eddie from using it.  
The placebo puffer stopped Pennywise.  



	5. Ben in the Library

Ben was in the library.  
He read the history of Derry and It.  
A red balloon showed up.  
  



	6. The Carvery of Ben

Ben screamed out in pain.  
Henry was carving his name on Ben.  
Ben’s belly was gushing blood.

 


	7. Living Terror

Pennywise stared at poor Eddie.  
It took steps towards the terrified Eddie.   
Poor Eddie cried for mercy.


	8. The Delicious Arm

Pennywise nibbled on the arm.  
Oh boy, the arm tasted so good.  
Pennywise licked his lips afterwards.


	9. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My IT copy is coming in the mail soon which I'm pretty excited to read it!

Eddie wanted to scream murder.  
He had seen multiple rows of teeth.  
Eddie just closed his eyes.


	10. The Sewer

Bloody Ben ran from Patrick.  
Patrick went into the sewers to look.  
Pennywise came after Patrick Hockstetter.


	11. Lets Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting haiku. I had some family stuff come up that I needed to deal with over the past few days but its all sorted now. Heres a new haiku to make up for it.

Henry Bowers had a knife.  
Pennywise appeared on the loungeroom cable television.  
Pennywise smiled and Henry killed.   



	12. Mike and the Cow

Mike Hanlon hated killing cows.  
The cow had red eyes and lips.   
Mike had to shoot It.  



	13. The Bathroom

Beverly hid in the bathroom.  
She looked at the mirror in horror.  
Pennywise the Dancing Clown had come. 


	14. Little Buddy

Pennywise finally had the boy.  
Bill Denbrough was what Pennywise had wanted.  
Bill was It’s Little Buddy.


	15. Float

Beverly squirmed under Pennywise’s touch.  
Pennywise looked at the girl with tenderness.  
She was going to float.


	16. All Hallows' Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween Everyone!

Children were trick or treating.  
Pennywise began to hunt for his kill.  
A princess was his feast.


	17. The Circus

Pop pop the popcorn popped.  
Pennywise came out with a red balloon.  
It was from the circus.


	18. Patrick Hockstetter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of Haikus of Pennywise is nearing!

Patrick went to find Ben.  
The sewers awaited Patrick with such anticipation.  
Pennywise ate Patrick with delight.


	19. The Spearing of Pennywise

Eddie Kaspbrak screamed in terror.  
Pennywise was about to eat delicious Eddie.  
Beverly speared It with a pole.


	20. Sleep is Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Haiku of Pennywise for your viewing! It has been a great time writing these haikus and it surprised me that you readers love haikus so thank you for your comments and kudos, it means a lot to me as a writer! All the best, H.

Pennywise just had to sleep.  
Twenty years of sleep made It think.  
It just had to plan.


End file.
